the 14th reborn
by isiswalker
Summary: this is one of my oc's story named Yuu Mana Walker. evreything else bleongs to the rightful person


Allen Walker was pregnant with Yuu Kanda's baby, they had decided to name her Yuu after her father Yuu Kanda. Yuu's middle name was to be Mana, and they had chosen to have the last name of Walker instead of Kanda. So her full name will be Yuu Mana Walker. At seven after seven Allen gave to a beautiful baby girl. Kanda never wanted a child because they were noise, never listen, or behaved.

Allen wanted to have Kanda's baby, but when Yuu was born there was something wrong with her, in her body dwells innocence, making her an exorcists before she could even crawl. One day Kanda took Yuu-chan to have her innocence cheeked out by Hevlaska and Komui, without Allen but he found out and tagged alone because Allen was the one who gave birth to their only child.

14 years later on the 11th month of the 12th day, Yuu Mana Walker will become the 14th on that day. There would be no more Itterasshai from Allen Walker. Allen Walker had died from a mysterious illness but Yuu-chan his one and only daughter would make him into an akuma on that fateful day. When Yuus bluish-white hair will become completely white and she would start to use her parasite-type arm more than her katana which had innocence in it too.

Allen had left Timcanpy with Yuu knowing that he would die soon, so he said his good-nights and drifted off to sleep, he dreamed about Mitarashi Dango- and what his life would be like if he had not joined the Black Order. Then he started to dream about what will happen to Yuu and Kanda when Allen was gone, and what he dreamed about scared him so bad that he had called out. He yelled for them but he was not heard. He yelled and yelled but he was still not heard. Then, he started to dream  
about Mana and how a clown took in an orphan, and now everything was dark.

Allen Walker was dead. The next morning Yuu went to Allen's room to wake him, she knocked on his door. "Mother, it's time to wake up. May i come in?" said Yuu. When Allen did not answer Yuu became worried. She opened Allen's door. When Yuu open the door she walked into Allen's room and started to shack her mother, but Allen did not stir.

She was scared, she tried to wake Allen again, then she called "Mother come on, stop playing please. Get up." Yuu started to cry. "Come on, Allen. NO!" someone had heard Yuu crying and yelling for Allen to get up.

Lavi heard Yuu yelling and crying. "Yuu, what's wrong? What happened? Yuu! Lavi oh thank god will you help me wake mother up. Please help me wake Allen up." Yuu is still crying but her cry's turned into sobs as she and Lavi tried to wake Allen. Lavi went to check if there was a pulls. Allen Walker had no pulse, he was dead.

Lavi tried to pull Yuu away from the body  
of Allen. "NO, no! I want my mother you can't do this stop please just wake mother please!" Yuu clenched her hands on Allen's chest. Lavi was stumped by this he was lost he was sure what to take of this. He decide to leave to find help, on his way he ran into Yuu Kanda, Yuu father. Lavi eye filled with tears he didn't know how he would tell Kanda; he averted his eyes from Kanda's gaze.

"What? What is it?" Kanda shouted a Lavi in anger. Lavi eyes slowly drift up to Kanda's "he is umm a… Allen he's I'm sorry kanda" tears rolled down Lavi's face. Kanda's wife was dead.

Kanda pushed Lavi out of the way hoping he was wrong he dreaded the thought of what he might see. Kanda reached Allen's room to pull Yuu off the body of her dead mother. Lavi ran to allen's room to help pull yuu-chan off of allen. It took a huge effort from lavi and kanda to get Yuu-chan off of her mother. She was kicking and screaming for Allen.

When Yuu-chan had finally realized that Kanda was there too Yuu-chan flung herself at her father yelling "why, why must mother die? Father answer me please." "Yuu-chan get a hold of yourself." Kanda leaned down on one knee and hugged Yuu-chan. "There is a reason why allen died. There was a prophecy made about you, Yuu-chan. Come with me Yuu-chan and I will tell you..." kanda turn his attention to Lavi and said, "Lavi will you please tell komui about allen, please. Thank you."

Yuu-chan still sobbing follows kanda to his room. Kanda puts Yuu on the bed and closes the door. "Yuu-chan, Hevlaska had predicted that on this day Allen, your mother would die." Kanda paused for a moment. "You become the Fourteenth like your mother was, born as the Fourteenth." Kandas gaze began to drop from Yuu

"You are the new Fourteenth; you have also inherited the Crown Clown. That is what Hevlaska said 14 years ago." Yuu was still sobbing regardless of what kanda said her mother was still dead. Then the door opened and Lenalee had come into the room.

Lenalee had grabbed Yuu and Kanda and hugged them at them both tightly. Then, she pulled away from them and said to Yuu. "If there is anything I can do just tell me." Yuu turned to Lenalee and asked "do you know how to bring back the dead?"

Lenalee stared directly in to Yuus teary eyed and said to her "once the dead are dead there is no way to bring them back to life." After hearing that Yuu started to sob harder. She clanged to her father for dear life. Not wanting to let go because she feared that if she let go then her father would die, like her mother.

All of that day she stayed with her father, but for two hours she had left Kandas side. It happened, Yuu called upon the Millennium Earl. She just wanted to see her mother again. Yuu yelled for Allen and that is when it happened, Allen Walker had cursed Yuu left eye. And now she can see the souls of the akuma.

Her left arm acted on its own, and destroyed Allen Walkers akuma form. Then, the Millennium Earl thought that Allen Walker and this child were very  
similar to each other. It would bug the Earl until he found out who she was.

While Yuu was gone Lavi became worried about her. Lavi found Yuu passed out on the ground, the last of her tear shed echoed on her face. The first thing that he noticed was that Yuu hair was no longer bluish-white but completely white and that there was a pentacle on her face.

Lavi had picked up Yuu, she could hear his hart beating fast in his cheats. Lavi found Yuu outside in the cemetery. Yuu had started to stir and when lavi had notice "are you alright Yuu?"he asked yuu. Yuu did not answer him for a moment, then asked "where are we? And why are you here lavi? Where's father?" said Yuu.

Lavi was contemplating on telling her the truth so Lavi started to walked to HQ. "Yuu what were you doing out here by yourself?" said lavi. "I was trying to bring mother back to life!" she snuggled her face into his chest. "Yuu, you can never bring back the dead" Lavi gave a small sigh. "That is exactly what Lenalee said, but I need mother, father" Yuu paused for a moment. "He does not understand me. That's why i need mother." A sadden look fell upon her face.

I small smile formed on Yuu's face "...ummm... Lavi..." she gave him a question look. "Yes... Why are you carrying me?" her smile began to grow. "Ummm" lavi paused to think. "Well... You see. You were passed out and I could not just leave you there so that's why I am caring you."

After a few minutes of silence had past "Lavi did you know Allen was dying" Yuu asked. "Yes, i did know that Allen was dying but i should have told you." Lavi felt terrible fort the secret he kept. "Why didn't you! Did you think hiding it would protect me?" Yuu was enraged by this knowledge. "Well it didn't work did it?!" she snapped.

Lavi was a bit startled by Yuu's reaction "Calm down Yuu. Just relax. Listen to my heart beat. Allen said that always calmed you down." Lavi continued to walk. "I'm going to take you to infamy; you need to be checked out."

"No I want to go to father!" Yuu began to struggle trying to break free of Lavi grip. "I need to go father!" she screamed. Lavi began to grow angry with Yuu, so he pulled her in close and strengthened his grip. "Yuu be quite! Yuu was stunned by Lavi, she felt speechless. "You need to go to the nurses office.

For a moment she stayed quite but then she realized lavi was right. "Lavi thank you, I want to go to sleep. You can go to sleep i do not mind if you sleep on me, Yuu. Thank you lavi... Youre welcome." as lavi was walking toward the Black Order, lavi could hear a faint breathing against his chest.

As they were walking lavi started to think how kawaii Yuu-chan is. She took after her mother allen. After what seemed like another hour, they had reached the Black Order building lavi had took Yuu directly to the infirmary. Yuu-chan had woke up with her father over her somewhat in a panicky voice because it had been three hours that she had been gone.

"Yuu, what were you thinking?" said kanda. Yuu-chan made to get up but Kanda pushed her back into the bed. "father let me go." i can't lavi found you in the cemetery. Why were you there? Answer me! Yuu Mana Walker tell me now! no, i will not!" Yuu-chan stared in those cold and yet caring eyes. As kanda looked back in to those too cold and yet loving eyes. " how are you felling?"kanda said. "father, mother is not coming back is he?" no, he is never coming back. I'm sorry." then kanda grabbed Yuu-chan and hugged her. Then lavi came in to the room and said" a hug fest! Can i join? If you want to die then yes come and join. Father, leave him alone!" Yuu said as she was pulling away from kanda and turned to lavi and huged him. " Yuu just remember that the Black Order is your family and we will always be here for you. We as the Black Order are your family too, Yuu just remember that please. There is a reason why you were born with a purpsious that is why Allen had you and its not to turn him in to an akuma. So why, why did you turn him into an akuma... How can you tell that I turned him in to an akuma? We all can tell because of that pentacle on your left eye. wow just like your mother. Right bakanda? How many times have i told you do not call me that! Just call me kanda! Mother would always call you that." then Yuu-chan had started to cry... "Your right Yuu-chan, why dont you get some sleep. Alright? Will you still be here? Of course Yuu-chan, I will always be here for you!" after several moments of reashment Yuu-chan,she finily fell asleep and what she had dreamed about the tormented akuma souls. She started to yell "No, stop please help me." her dreams became nightmares. As she tryed to get away from the tormented akuma souls, then the souls turned into a crimson sea. In reality she is in bed in the inferery. Kanda had been in the infirmary the whole time that Yuu had been asleep. she was thrashing around in the bed. Kanda had tryed to wake her but she did not wake so easily. Back in her dream world the crimson sea was swollowing her. She was scard she did not know what to do. Kanda keep trying to wake her then he started to talk to her trying to wake her up. Kanda had started to yell for the head nurse." Head nurse please answer me she is the only family i have left." i do not know why she is not waking up." Yuu-chan was still thrashing around and still calling out for help.

"head nurse is there any way to wake her up? I need her!" Kanda said in a panicky voice.

"Alright i will go look for something. Are you feeling alright?"

Yes i'm feeling fine, why? Its just im worried about my daughter! You are not acting like yourself. Well i changed as soon as i saw my only daughter. I see. I shall go to see if we have anything to wake her." Yuu-chan was almost swollowed up completely by the crimson sea and had to do something. Then all of the sudden allen, Yuus' mother had come to save her. Allen had the Crown Clown ativaded and had yelled "Crown belt!" it wraped around Yuu and was pulling her tward him. As he was pulling her up it was also waking her up and right befor she had woke Allen spoke to her, he said "Yuu, thank you, i know that Kanda will take good care of you my darling daughter.i will always be watching you two because you are my family. Now go to him and make him happy. Good bye Yuu Mana Walker!"

Then before Yuu could do or say anything Allen had vaneshed and Kanda had appered. "Mother, mother where are you going come back please, come back! Yuu thank god, you are ok. Father, i talked to mother. How did you talk to allen? Through a dream. Let me tell you what all happened in my dream. But first, i will be a better father to you, my darling child." kanda had pulled his daughter in to a hug, the head nurse was in the corner of the room, with a smile on her face. "oh Yuu I though i lost you. No father you didnt. Let me tell you what mother said." Yuu had recontered what her dream was about to her father and when she got to the part about Allen, she had slowed down. Father mother said this but i do not understand i will always be watching you two because you are my family. Father what dose that mean? It mean that i am going to take better care of you, my beautiful daughter." then Kanda kissed Yuu-chan on the cheek.

"fathers are you feeling alright? Im fine" then kanda started to cry.

"father, whats wrong you never cry or show emotion. So why now?"

"Well you see... I love you, Yuu Mana Walker. You are his... I mean our presous daughter and i want to tack better care you, the way allen wanted it to be. Did you know that i would always call him moyashi. And he would always call you bakanda..." Yuu-chan gave a little giggle. Kanda giggle too. " yeah i remeber that. Father what time is it? Ummm... It is 1:43 a.m. Why don't you try to get up and move around for a bit? Will you come with me i do not want to be alone. please come with me. I want to go for a walke. Well first you need to chang your clothes." Yuu looked down at what she was wearing.


End file.
